Mean
by RandomGeek19
Summary: This is a fanfic of Clay and Jace in the real world where Clary is a victim of serious bullying, and Jace is a new student who the popular kids (Clary's bully's) immediately draw in. DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI so sadly I also do not own chairman meow.
1. Chapter 1

**So I figured out what Mortal Instruments fanfiction I want to do. Please write a review.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Clary brought Some black paper and her extra bright colored pencils outside. She wanted to draw the night sky with all of the stars that were shining tonight. She looked around and saw no one she knew, so she flopped down on to her stomach and turned her iPod on full blast. She started singing as she drew. She was done with her drawing on the black paper so she started idly doodling in her sketch book. She then thought about her best friend (Besides Simon of course). She was the only one who knew about the bulling problem in school. She couldn't stop it, Clary doubted anyone could, but she could always make her feel better afterwards. Not scared that the bullies would find her. One time she took her to the county fair after one of the worst times. She remembered the ferris wheel stopped when their car was on top. She felt free form the world. Then her friend, Chelsea, stood up and started shaking their car so it swayed back and forth. Clary shrieked, and grabbed the edge of her seat. Chelsea grabbed Clary's wrists, and dragged her up. Then, the wheel started turning again which made Chelsea and Clary fall on top of each other in their seat, laughing hysterically.

Clary was shaken out of her reverie by a loud thump coming from over head. She stopped singing and looked up. She saw her new neighbor, who moved into chelsea's old house, hanging out the window. He was the adopted one with the dark gold hair. His name was Jack or Jake, something with a J. Clary could tell just by looking at him that when school started tomorrow the "popular" kids were going to take him was exactly their type with the dark gold wavy hair and perfect looks. If he joined the popular kids he'd tell them all about her awful voice and they'd hound her more then ever.

"S-sorry i was playing my music so loud." Clary said stuttering slightly. She always stuttered a little when she was nervous. "I-I didn't see you there." with that she grabbed her things and ran inside.

**Jace's POV**

Jace was staring out the window looking for something interesting to look at. He just moved into this house yesterday and he didn't talk to anyone except for his adoptive siblings, Isabelle and Alec.

Jace was still staring out the window when he saw a flash of red in the yard of the house next door. He leaned out of his window to see what it was, and he saw a girl a girl about his age with a lot of bright red, curly hair. He saw her look around, and then flop on the grass so she was lying on her stomach. She started doodling in her sketch book. She then turned on her iPod, and started singing along to the music on it. She had an amazing voice. He listened for what could have been hours or minutes, when his cat church walked into his room and scratched his leg trying to get his attention. He jumped and hit his head on the window. Hard.

It must have made a lot of noise because she looked up. For whatever the reason when she saw him she looked terrified. She paused the music and picked up her things. she looked up at him with big emerald colored eyes that seemed full of fear.

"S-sorry i was playing my music so loud. I-I didn't see you there." Then with out another word she ran inside.

Just then Alec walked in Jace's room. "Hey," he said looking around the room. "Dinner is ready."

"Ok I'm coming." then Jace walked downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story got 4 reviews, 5 favorites, 13 follows, and 126 views on the first day that it was up. So let me say THANK YOU SO MUCH :) Also I SAW IMAGINE DRAGONS ON THE 20TH ASFGL, and am I the only one who thinks of City of Glass whenever I listen to Monster by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Clary's POV

It's the first day of school. _Please let me go unnoticed. _Clary thought to herself as she walked down the hall. She had her headphones in, and was listening to Nothing Left to Say by Imagine Dragons (A/N Yes Imagine Dragons is my new religion). She was taking the fastest way to her locker when she saw the Sebastian and all of his friends talking, she quickly took another hallway. She got to her locker and was taking out her earbuds when someone tapped at her shoulder. Her heart started pounding. _I haven't been in school for five minutes. It can't be them already. _Clary thought as she turned around slowly.

"Simon!" Clary jumped up and hugged him. "You scared me!"

"Why would I have scared you?" he asked. _He doesn't know about the bulling. _She wanted to tell him, she had to tell somebody. Since Chelsea's gone it's been eating her from the inside and out.

"I..." She started but was cut off by the bell.

"Tell me later." He said "I don't want to be late." and with that he walked away. _No, _She thought, _I can't tell him._

She had english, calculus, history, and science with Sebastian. The only class where she was safe was art. She didn't have any classes with her neighbor either. She felt a mingled sense of relief and sadness at the fact. But, why was she sad?

Every day at lunch she would eat in the library talking with Simon, reading a new series she was hooked on, or studying.

The first month of school was uneventful. Then everything went wrong.

Jace's POV

He spent the first day of school looking for her. He didn't know her name, but he wanted to. He waned to get to know her. _Crazy _he told himself _you don't even know her. _But that was the thing, he wanted to know her. Which was a completely new feeling. He never wanted to get the know a girl before.

He looked in every class he had, looked in the hallways, and checked every table at lunch. It's like he imagined the day he saw her in the backyard. But he hadn't, he's sure of it.

A little less than a month into the school year he decided he would go look in the library at lunch to see if she was there. But no, the "popular" ones practically sat on him to keep him from leaving.

"Why would you want to eat there?" A girl named Kaelie "That's where the losers eat. You don't want to be seen with them." With that she giggled flirtatiously, and dragged him over to her table. Wait sorry, they didn't 'practically sit on him', they literally did.

When they reached the lunch table Kaelie pushed him down and sat on his lap. She didn't eat at all that day because the whole time she just giggled and tried to see of he was ticklish, which he isn't. So it was pretty awkward.

The next day though, almost everything went right.

* * *

**Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter. But next chapter will be awesome**


	3. AN

Sorry about not really posting, but my parents have decided to only let me on the computer for un-school related things over the weekend. That means I can only write and post on weekends. Also, if you leave a really nice review, I'm sorry but I can't PM you. My mom says I can only PM people I know. IF I really like your review thought I put your name in my author's note at the beginning or end of my chapters.

Thanks for all the reviews follows and favorites,

This geek is out (That sounded really corny...)

705 VIEWS AND 35 FOLLOWERS FOR MEAN! AND THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS UP! Y'ALL ARE SO GREAT (no I'm not from the south, I just like the way y'all sounds)


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys y'all (Did you read my author's note? If so then you will get it. Consider it our inside joke) are absolutely the best story-readers? fans? (whatever y'all (:L) want to call yourselves) Well you guys are the best ones I could hope for so give yourselves a round of applause and a pat on the back because vosotros (Throwing my Spanish out there) are great!**

* * *

Clary's POV

_Does the principal, or whoever sets up schedules, hate me!? _Clary thought to her self as she walked into her first period class, advanced english, and none other than her new neighbor sitting at her usual desk.

"Hello Red," He drawls out lazily, "Fancy seeing you here." Clary didn't say anything. Now that she was up close she could see what he really looked like, and well he was this gorgeous god-like creature. (**A/N yes, _"...creature..." you'll see why in a second_**) Surely someone so perfect can't be human.

This awkward silence continued for about a minute when until finally he broke it. "Admiring my looks I see," Great, he's the type of guy who needs a bus following him around because his ego is so huge. Ugh.

"I wasn't admiring _your _anything Goldilocks." Clary said taking note of his dark gold hair, tan skin, and gold eyes. She was also irritated he called her Red. She also know she was lying, but she didn't want to fed his already giant ego.

By this time the rest of the students have come in, and the only empty seat was next to_ him._ She sat down and ignored his persistent stare. It was getting irritating. And why was he staring at _her?_ There were a lot of prettier girls in the class, and a every single one of them was staring at him. Seelie, the most popular and self-absorbed girl in the grade, even took out her phone to take a picture of him. Probably to text to all of her friends.

The teacher was droning on about A_ Midsummer Night's Dream,_ which Clary had already read several times, so she took out her sketch pad and was doodling some characters from The Heroes of Olympus. (**A/N if you want to know the set up for the drawing just go on google images and look up heroes of olympus it should be the first picture that comes up. Also, I know that Jason isn't supposed to look like Jace OK it's just for the story.**)

She just finished Jason when the new kid leaned over and poked her shoulder. "That's a really nice drawing Red." he said while he smirked at her. Clary looked down at her sketch pad. _Oh by the Angel!_ She thought to her self. Without realizing it Clary had made The drawing of Jason look just like Goldilocks, but the drawing had blue eyes instead of gold ones.

"Really good portrait of me, but two mistakes." He pointed to the blue eyes. "First, I have luminous, golden eyes that girls say can see straight into their souls." Clary fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Second," he pointed to the name Jason scribbled underneath the drawing. "Really good guess at my name, but it's actually Jace. Jace Lightwood."

"It's not _you._ It's a character from a book." Clary said her frustration growing higher every second.

"A character that happens to look just like me?" Jace asked raising one eyebrow. _Unfair! _Clary thought. _Why can everyone raise only one eyebrow except me!?_

"That's how he is described in the book." Clary knew this wasn't true, but she wasn't about to admit that she was subconsciously drawing Jace.

"I actually have read that book, and he isn't descr-" Jace was cut by the teacher, Mr. Morgenstern.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Jace?" He asked. Why do teachers even bother asking that if they know the answer was going to be no?

"No," Jace replied not even looking slightly embarrassed like anyone else would ave in his situation.

"Well I'm keeping my eye on you." And with that he continued on with why the fairies intervened with the characters.

But Clary wasn't paying attention. Her mind was still reeling from what Jace said. He read the book. He knows that Jason doesn't look like that. Clary was extremely embarrassed.

"What's your name?" Jace whispered.

"Clary,"

"Full name?"

"Clary Fray,"

"Well, Clary Fray it was nice meeting you."

"Just call me Clary."

"Alright Cla-" Jace was cut off again.

"You are flirting with detention Jace." He said his voice not sounding so monotone anymore.

"Well, flirting is what I do best." At that every girl in the class started giggling. Ugh giggling. The sound of it causes Clary's ears to bleed.

The teacher looked like he was about to explode, but at the last second Jace added, "And might I say, that is a gorgeous tie."

Mr. Morgenstern looked down at his tie, a really wide black one with patterns of bell peppers on it. "Thank you," he said looking slightly flustered. "I got it last week."

The rest of the class was uneventful. Until, finally the bell rang. We had fifteen minutes to get to class and everyone spent the majority of it talking in the hallways. Except Sebastian apparently had different plans. When everyone was out of the class except Clary, Sebastian walked towards her and shoved her against the wall. Clary felt some warm wetness at the back of her skull. _I'm bleeding_. Was the only thing Clary could think at that moment.

"You know Ginger," He whispered in her ear, "This summer you actually turned kind of pretty." He started to lean forward towards Clary's face. _NO! God no! This can't be happening! _Clary screamed in her head while no noise could come out of her mouth. His lips touched hers, and Clary started to cry. Your first kiss was supposed to be special. It wasn't supposed to be from the only person that you truly hated, the one person you wished would die. Clary dreamed about her first kiss, about how she would love him and he would love her. But this, this was the opposite of all that.

Clary was kicking her legs, but they were too short. Her arms were trapped behind her. Just as Sebastian was opening her mouth with his Jace came in. He yanked Sebastian off of her, and told her to run.

But, Clary was too shocked to understand anything right now. So, she just stood there until Jace yelled at her, "Go!" And with that Clary ran.

* * *

**This story from now on I think is mostly going to be in Clary's POV. I'm not adding Jace's POV in this chapter because it is the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Thank you clarity sky that was a great review it made my day**

**unscenced I saw your review so I started looking around, and I saw that this has been done a LOT before, so it probably won't be that original.**

**thatgirlinPajamas I've never had anyone fangirl over my fanfictions before. You are the first, and of corse I'm going to have Malec. They are awesome.**

**divergentdinosaur your username is so amazing.**

**AmberMariee Oh wow.. she sounds annoying. And I'm so glad you like it so far :D**

**RavenclawAnubis yes you really do need to read TMI.**

**Now with other unrelated news...**

**HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT IN A WEEK! WHOOP WHOOP!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So yes I have deleted House of Hades. I did this because since it came out i didn't really see a point in continuing it. Also, I swear on the river styx that I will not post any spoilers for House of Hades because I know that some of you haven't read it yet. And Lastly, sorry I have not posted in forever, but I have had SOOO much Homework and SOOO many projects this year it's ridiculous. Anyway, to the story.**

* * *

"What happened sweetheart?" The nurse asked as she was applying the bandage to the back of Clary's head.

"I backed up and the the wall to hard." Clary lied through her teeth.

"Well you need to be more careful sugar." She finished with the bandage on her head. "Now if it starts to hurt take one of these every hour." The nurse handed Clary a small bottle of pills. "Here are some extra bandages and a late pass."

"Thanks" Clary smiled and turned turned to leave. But, the nurse grabbed Clary's arm before she could leave.

"Now you be careful honey. Try to stay out of trouble." The nurse let go of her arm. "Now go before I make you anymore late."

When Clary got to her next class she saw that Sebastian had a black eye. But, how did he get it? Then, she turned around and say that Jace had split knuckles as if he punched something to hard. Jace gave him that black eye. _He did that for me. But why? I'm nothing, nobody else would done anything. _Clary needed to figure out the puzzle that was Jace.

"Clarissa, do you have a late pass?" Clary fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her math teacher, Mrs. Herondale, was the most strict and old fashioned teacher in the school. She refused to call anyone by their nicknames claiming if your parents wanted to call you that then they would have named you that.

"Yes,"

"Yes...?"

Clary had to fight the urge roll her eyes again. "Yes ma'am, I have it right here." Clary handed her the paper that the nurse gave her.

Mrs. Herondale gave the paper a suspicious once over, but it seemed to pass her forgery test because she said, "Very well Take a seat."

The only empty seats were either next to Jace in the back or right in front of the teacher's desk. With s sigh of defeat Clary took the desk next to Jace.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Clary wanted to forget about the whole thing, not have it be constantly brought up.

"Well because-"

"Look it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is. No one has the right to do that to you."

"Yeah, well it's not like it's something new." Clary replied with a huff.

"What? How long has this been going on?"

"It started in first grade with petty things like pulling my hair or calling me carrot, and it just got worse every year."

"I hate people like that. They always-"

Like Clary was buying that. He is friends with them. Clary voiced her thoughts.

"Why am I friends with them? Well I don't want to be it's just that-"

"Whatever excuse you come up with isn't going to work. You can stop being friends with someone whenever you want."

"Clarissa, Jonathan? Would one of you care to say the answer to this equation?" Crap, Mrs. Herondale saw them talking. Ugh, quick math wasn't Clary's specialty, she was more of a book person. She looked at Jace, and he didn't disappoint.

"X equals the square root of 63 ma'am." Jace relied with an air of superiority that made it sound like this was the easiest problems she could have given him.

"Well you could all learn from Jonathan." Mrs. Herondale obviously expected him to get the answer wrong.

"Clary?" Jace asked, but Clary was done with him she ignored him for the rest of the day.

When Clary was about to get on the bus Sebastian bumped into her, and pressed a note into her hand. When on the bus Clary opened it with trembling fingers.

_Too bad we had that interruption earlier, we were having such a good time. __Meet me in the gym tomorrow so we can pick up where we left off. If you don't come you might just end up with worse than that tiny head ingury from today. See you tomorrow_

_~Sebastian_

* * *

**What is percy's pen called?**

**A weaPEN! Hahaha aren't I funny.**

**Anyway thanks for all of the reviews you guys are awesome.**

**And other unrelated news:**

**TRIS(6)-TOBIAS DAYS UNTIL ALLEGIANT COMES OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I finished allegiant (a LONG time ago), and I was downright sobbing. No joke. 94 FOLLOWERS ASFGL THIS IS SOOOOO AWESOME!**

* * *

"Hello Clarissa." Sebastian snarled as Clary walked in the gym

"What do you want from me?" She snapped. Clary was not going to let him try anything this time. Not if she had a say in it.

"You know exactly what I want Clary." He whispered as he took a step towards her. "Don't fight and you won't get hurt this time." Clary was pressed up against the wall and Sebastian closed the space between them.

_I am NOT letting this happen again. _Clary thought. Right when Sebastian was within kicking distance she kneed him in the soft spot.

"What was that!?" He roared, "It's like you want to get hurt." With that Sebastian punched her in the ribs. Clary tried to keep the tears from her eyes, but it was impossible. The pain was too much. It was like he bruised her rib.

"Stop!" Clary gasped out between tears.

"Oh no, you asked for this." Sebastian raised his fist for another punch, but was cut short by someone grabbing his arm and yanking it back. That someone turned out to be Jace. He punched Sebastian until he was unconscious. Then, he looked at Clary.

"Clary I..." he started, but Clay was already gone.

She sprinted down the hallways until she found an unused classroom. She still had maybe five more minutes before all of the other students arrived, so Clary decided it was safe to cry. Almost everything in her life was going wrong this year. The bulling was at an all-time high, she wasn't talking to Simon as much as she should, and the one person that tries to help her she runs away from. Literally. Clary was just a big screw up and she knew it.

Clary heard the other students in the halls. She shakily stood up, and brushed off her walked slowly to Simon's locker. _That is at least one thing I can fix. _Clary thought miserably to herself as she walked stopped short about five feet away. She saw Simon talking to Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood talking to _Simon. _Isabelle was the most popular girl in the grade that didn't dress completely inappropriately. She wore extremely nice clothes that flirted with the school's dress code, but didn't completely ignore them.

Clary was about to close the five feet of space between her and them when Isabelle leaned over and kissed Simon. Clary's Simon. Clary had a crush on him since fifth grade she was just to nervous to say anything so she kept them hidden all the time. But this...this was an even worse beginning to an absolutely awful day.

Isabelle flounced off in a swirl of red skirts. But, Clary wasn't paying attention. Clary was trying hard to keep the tears from her eyes for the second time that day. Since when had she become such a cry baby. Clary liked to think she was tough as nails, but it was obvious she wasn't.

Just as Clary was about to turn away Simon noticed her. "Clary, I can explain-"

"Don't bother." Clary cut him off, "You know I liked you since fifth grade right? No, obviously you don't" Clary stormed off to her locker.

~Time Break~. . .~(0_0)~

After a full day of Clary realizing she had no friends without Simon, Clary walked miserably back to her bus. However, before she could get there Someone bumped into her. Right where Sebastian had punched her earlier. Clary yelped out in pain.

"Sorry," Clary looked up and saw that it was Jace who had spoken. "I'm driving you home."

"No," Clary realized that she was pushing a potential friend away, but she didn't care. She didn't trust golden boy.

"Yes I am. I'm not letting Sebastian near you again." Before Clary could protest Jace picked her up and slung her across his shoulder. HE walked to the car oblivious to Clary pounding on his back He dropped her in the front seat of his car, and walked to the other side. When he got in the car Clary shrunk away from him holding her backpack like a shield.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you. Right?" Jace asked looking Clary's way.

"Right," Clary said sarcastically. "Everyone else I've let close to me only managed to hurt me in the end. But _your _different aren't you? _Your _special." Clary only managed to ignore him by pulling reading her copy of The Book Thief.

* * *

**Decided not to give you guys a cliffy. :D Maybe it's a calm before the storm, or maybe mot.**

**LISTEN TO COUNTING STARS BY ONE REPUBLIC!**


End file.
